


Expecto Patronum

by hernameinthesky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: "What do you think about when you cast a Patronus?"





	Expecto Patronum

"What do you think about when you cast a Patronus?"

The question is spoken into the dark, soft enough that Ginny can pretend she didn't hear if she wants. But their legs are all tangled up and one of Luna's hands is stroking Ginny's hair, making her sleepy and content.

"Fred and George asking me to help them prank Percy the summer after my first year at Hogwarts," she says. "It was the first time they ever asked me to help."

"Not the last though?"

Ginny grins. "No. I proved myself a valuable accomplice. What do you think of?"

"Having dinner with my parents. I don't remember when it was, but my mum was telling jokes and my dad was laughing so hard he fell off his chair."

Ginny tries to picture twitchy, anxious Mr Lovegood laughing so hard he'd fall off his chair, but can't. That's the point, she supposes.

"I wish I could have known your mother," Ginny says. "What was she like?"

Luna is quiet for a long minute, then she says thoughtfully, "She was always cheerful. When things didn't go her way, like if it was raining when she wanted to garden, she didn't let it get her down. She always said happiness was a choice."

"A bit like you then," Ginny says.

She can't see Luna's expression, but she can hear the smile in her voice when she says, "Yeah, a bit like me."


End file.
